Awesomebrenguy's The Nightmare Before Christmas Special
by awesomebrenguy
Summary: This is my Halloween Special! In this story me, Spider-Man, The Doctor, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Buneary, and Max, watch Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. SPOILER WARNING! I highly recommend watching the movie first before you read this.


Awesomebrenguy's, The Nightmare Before Christmas Special

Characters: Awesomebrenguy, Spider-Man, Doctor, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, and Max

Disclaimer: This will show all the Scenes of, "Tim Burtons, The Nightmare Before Christmas." I don't own Spider-Man, Doctor Who, Pokémon, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. The only one I own is the OC's.

Songs: This is Halloween, Jack's Lament, What's This, Town Meeting, Jack's Obsession, Kidnap the Sandy Claws, Making Christmas, Oogie Boogie's Song, Sally's Song, Poor Jack, Finale/ Reprise. (All made by: Danny Elfman.) If you want you can pull up the songs as you read.

This does contain SPOILERS, so whoever hasn't seen the movie I highly recommend it. It is one of the best Halloween movies out there. It is called _Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas_. By the way this is only the script if you want to know what the scenes are like I highly recommend you watch the movie first, or watch as you read.

* * *

Awesomebrenguy: Welcome to my Halloween special!

The Doctor: Will this take long; I've got places to go.

Awesomebrenguy: Don't worry all we're doing is watching a movie.

Pikachu: Ohh, What movie.

Spider-Man: I agree what movie. Oh, is it one about me?

Awesomebrenguy: Sorry not this time Spidey.

Spider-Man: Oh well. But, one question will these Pokémon attack me here.

Spider-Man shivered.

Awesomebrenguy: No I just put that in your story, so you would have more challenges to face.

Spider-Man: Wow that makes me feel much better.

Spider-Man went onto the ceiling.

Dawn: So what is the movie?

Awesomebrenguy: Glad you asked Dawn. What we're watching is my favorite Halloween movie of all time. Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas.

Misty: There aren't any bugs in this movie right.

Awesomebrenguy: Weeeellll.

Max: Put it in your wasting time here.

Awesomebrenguy: Ok hold your horses.

I went towards the DVD player and put in the movie.

The Doctor: You now they make a re-make of this movie in the future.

Awesomebrenguy: Thanks for not making me want to enjoy the future more.

Ash: Why wouldn't you like that?

Awesomebrenguy: Because, Ash almost every movie that makes a re-make is worst then the first.

Buneary: You rhymed.

Buneary giggled.

Buneary: Who should I sit with?

Pikachu: Buneary, you can sit by me if you get scared.

Buneary: Okay, wait is this movie scary?

Awesomebrenguy: Well, it isn't the scariest movie in the world, in my opinion.

Pikachu: Don't worry Buneary I'll be right here with you.

Awesomebrenguy: Way to be a great friend Pikachu.

Pikachu blushed a bit.

Spider-Man: If people don't mind I will stay up here.

Pikachu: Why are you scared of me?

Spider-Man: No! It's just that I like being on the ceiling, and just to be safe.

Brock: So you are scared of him.

Spider-Man: No I'm not.

Awesomebrenguy: Okay, the movie is starting.

Awesomebrenguy, Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down on the couch.

Pikachu and Buneary are on a blanket that was laid down on the floor.

The Doctor and Max were standing, Max was standing on the arm of the sofa and the Doctor was standing next to him.

Then the movie started.

 _NARRATOR_

 _'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place_

 _that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are_

 _about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've_

 _probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's_

 _time you begun._

 _This Is Halloween_

 _SHADOW_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _SIAMESE SHADOW_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This, our town of Halloween_

 _PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Buneary starts to get scared.

 _GHOSTS_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

Buneary goes close to Pikachu, and he tries to comfort her.

 _CREATURE UNDER BED_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _MAN UNDER THE STAIRS_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _CORPSE CHORUS_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _VAMPIRES_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _MAYOR_

 _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _CORPSE CHORUS_

 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_

 _HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF, AND MELTING MAN_

 _Scream! This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_

 _WEREWOLF_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _WITCHES_

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take the chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Max: Wow they have big warts on their noses.

The Doctor: The reason why is because they're witches.

 _HANGING TREE_

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _HANGED MEN_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _CLOWN_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _SECOND GHOUL_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW ON THE MOON_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _CORPSE CHORUS_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _CHILD CORPSE TRIO_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _PARENT CORPSES_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _CORPSE CHORUS_

 _In this town_

 _MAYOR_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS_

 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

 _CORPSE CHORUS_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

Pikachu: Whoa! He's on fire!

Buneary: I don't want to see!

Buneary's face was behind Pikachu's body.

Pikachu: It's okay Buneary I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Buneary poked her head out to watch the rest of the movie.

 _EVERYONE_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _CORPSE CHILD TRIO_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _EVERYONE_

 _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)_

Pikachu: Wait, that guy with the pumpkin head, is a skeleton.

 _EVERYONE_

 _[applause]_

Spider-Man: Man I can't believe I haven't watched this movie.

The Doctor: I watched this hundreds of times.

Awesomebrenguy: Was most of the times the new one that you talked about.

The Doctor glared at me.

 _WITCHES_

 _Cackling_

 _CLOWN_

 _It's over!_

 _BEHEMOTH_

 _We did it!_

 _[tummy bump]_

 _WEREWOLF_

 _Wasn't it terrifying?_

 _HYDE & CYCLOPS_

 _What a night!_

 _MAYOR_

 _Great Halloween everybody._

 _JACK_

 _I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone._

Ash: Wouldn't they say it was their best yet, not horrible?

Brock: Well it is Halloween after all.

 _MAYOR_

 _No, thanks to you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership -_

 _JACK_

 _Not at all Mayor._

 _VAMPIRE (fat)_

 _You're such a scream, Jack_

 _WITCH_

 _You're a witch's fondest dream!_

 _WITCH (little)_

 _You made walls fall, Jack_

 _WITCH_

 _Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally._

 _SALLY_

 _Let go!_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You're not ready for so much excitement!_

 _SALLY_

 _Yes I am!_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You're coming with me!_

 _SALLY_

 _No I'm not!_

 _[Sally pulls out the thread that's holding her arm on]_

Spider-Man: Okay, that's creepy; she's made out of cloth and dried up leaves.

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Come back here you foolish oaf! Ow!_

 _CREATURE FROM BLACK LAGOON_

 _Ooo Jack, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl._

 _JACK_

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you - very much_

 _MAYOR_

 _Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to_

 _the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening._

 _[applause]_

 _MAYOR_

 _A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches_

 _SAX PLAYER_

 _Nice work, Bone Daddy._

 _JACK_

 _Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the_

 _year before that._

 _[entering graveyard]_

 _Jack's Lament_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman_

 _There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night-_

Misty: This guy reminds me of you Ash.

Ash: Hey!

Awesomebrenguy: No fighting you two.

 _I excel without ever even trying_

 _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

 _I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

 _And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

 _Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

Buneary: I hardly doubt that it's the same every year, and I really like the ghost dog.

That surprised Pikachu, because she's afraid of most things that are ghost like.

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there, far from my home_

 _A longing that I've never known_

 _I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light_

 _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

 _And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _No animal nor man can scream like I can_

 _With the fury of my recitations_

Dawn: I bet Misty would scream louder then him if she saw a bug right now.

Misty glared at her, and was about to punch her, when I stopped her and shook my head.

 _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

 _Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

 _He'd give it all up if he only could_

Ash: Why would he give all of that up, I would be lucky to be him.

Brock: Well Ash not everyone wants attention like you do.

 _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

 _That calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears_

 _[leaving graveyard and entering forest]_

 _SALLY_

 _Jack, I know how you feel._

 _[Sally gathers herbs]_

 _[back at Dr. Finkelstein's castle]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Sally, you've come back._

 _SALLY_

 _I had to._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _For this?_

 _[showing her arm]_

 _SALLY_

 _Yes._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Shall we then._

 _That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea_

 _and run off -_

 _SALLY_

 _Three times!_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You're mine you know! I made you with my own hands._

 _SALLY_

 _You can make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _It's a phase my dear, it'll pass. We need to be patient that's all._

 _SALLY_

 _But, I don't want to be patient._

 _[forest]_

 _ZERO_

 _bark_

 _JACK_

 _No Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood._

 _ZERO_

 _bark_

 _JACK_

 _All right. [giving Zero a rib from himself] Here ya go boy._

 _[Zero gets rib and shows off his nose]_

Pikachu: Whoa, his nose glows.

Spider-Man: Come on, I have all the powers of a spider.

 _[Back to Halloweentown]_

 _MAYOR_

 _Morning gents [to the band]_

 _[humming This Is Halloween, walks up to Jack's front door and rings bell]_

 _MAYOR_

 _Jack, you home?_

 _[getting worried, switches face and knocks with desperation then switch_

 _back to happy face]_

Buneary: Why does he have two faces.

Awesomebrenguy: To make it funny.

Buneary: How is that funny?

Max: Well I think it's funny, but yet again I see why it is not either.

 _MAYOR_

 _Jack? I've got the plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them_

 _with you so we can get started._

 _MAYOR (with worried face)_

 _Jack, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make_

 _decisions by myself. Jack, answer me!_

 _[falls down steps]_

 _ACCORDION PLAYER_

 _He's not home._

 _MAYOR_

 _Where is he?_

 _SAX PLAYER_

 _He hasn't been home all night._

 _MAYOR_

 _ooooo_

 _[back to forest]_

 _JACK_

 _(yawning) Where are we? It's someplace new._

 _ZERO_

 _bark bark_

 _JACK_

 _What is this?_

 _[Jack sees Valentine's tree, shamrock tree, Easter egg tree, turkey tree]_

 _JACK_

 _[gasps]_

Misty: That's a shocker that he goes to the Christmas tree one.

Brock: Well it is called the Nightmare before Christmas.

Misty: Exactly!

 _[sees Xmas tree]_

 _[turns knob and gets sucked in]_

 _ZERO_

 _bark bark_

 _JACK_

 _Whoa!_

Buneary: It's colorful now; this is making me feel calmer.

Buneary sat up, and Pikachu was getting used to her fur on him, so he was hesitating to let her go.

 _What's This?_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman_

 _What's this? What's this?_

 _There's color everywhere_

 _What's this?_

 _There's white things in the air_

 _What's this?_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

 _What's this?_

 _What's this? What's this?_

 _There's something very wrong_

 _What's this?_

 _There's people singing songs_

 _What's this?_

 _The streets are lined with_

 _Little creatures laughing_

 _Everybody seems so happy_

 _Have I possibly gone daffy?_

 _What is this?_

 _What's this?_

 _There's children throwing snowballs_

 _instead of throwing heads_

 _They're busy building toys_

 _And absolutely no one's dead_

Spider-Man: That would be disturbing having people throwing heads at you instead of snowballs.

Max: You said it.

The Doctor: Well it has happened to me before. I agree with that, it is disgusting.

 _There's frost on every window_

 _Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

 _And in my bones I feel the warmth_

 _That's coming from inside_

 _Oh, look_

 _What's this?_

 _They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

 _Why that looks so unique, inspired_

 _They're gathering around to hear a story_

Buneary: Why can't that happen to me?

Pikachu: What?

Spider-Man: She said, "Why can't that happen to me?"

Buneary froze the ceiling and Spider-Man slipped and fell down.

Spider-Man: Ow!

 _Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

 _What's this?_

 _What's this?_

 _In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

 _And who would ever think_

 _And why?_

 _They're covering it with tiny little things_

 _They've got electric lights on strings_

 _And there's a smile on everyone_

 _So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

 _This looks like fun_

 _This looks like fun_

 _Oh, could it be I got my wish?_

 _What's this?_

 _Oh my, what now?_

 _The children are asleep_

 _But look, there's nothing underneath_

 _No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

 _Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

 _Secure inside their dreamland_

 _What's this?_

 _The monsters are all missing_

 _And the nightmares can't be found_

 _And in their place there seems to be_

 _Good feeling all around_

 _Instead of screams, I swear_

 _I can hear music in the air_

 _The smell of cakes and pies_

 _Are absolutely everywhere_

 _The sights, the sounds_

 _They're everywhere and all around_

 _I've never felt so good before_

 _This empty place inside of me is filling up_

 _I simply cannot get enough_

 _I want it, oh, I want it_

 _Oh, I want it for my own_

 _I've got to know_

 _I've got to know_

 _What is this place that I have found?_

 _What is this?_

 _Christmas Town, hmm..._

The Doctor: Ouch! That must have hurt.

Awesomebrenguy: Yeah you're going to do that a lot in the future.

The Doctor: What?!

Awesomebrenguy: Forget about it.

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho_

 _JACK_

 _hmm.._

 _[Halloweentown]_

 _CLOWN_

 _This has never happened before._

 _Witch_

 _It's suspicious._

 _Witch (little)_

 _It's peculiar._

 _VAMPIRES_

 _It's scary._

 _MAYOR_

 _Stand aside._

 _WEREWOLF_

 _grrrr_

 _MAYOR_

 _Coming through. We've got find Jack. There's only 365 days left till_

 _next Halloween._

 _WEREWOLF_

 _364!_

 _MAYOR_

 _Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?_

 _Clown_

 _I looked in every mausoleum._

 _WITCHES_

 _We opened the sarcophagi._

 _Hyde_

 _I tromped through the pumpkin patch._

 _VAMPIRE_

 _I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye. I did! But he wasn't there._

Spider-Man: First of all how could he fit into a Cyclops's eye? And second, ewe!

 _MAYOR_

 _It's time to sound the alarms._

 _[DR. FINKELSTEIN's castle]_

 _SALLY_

 _Frog's breath will overpower any odor. Bitter. [coughing] Worm's_

 _wart. Where's that worm's wart?_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Sally, that soup ready yet?_

 _SALLY_

 _Coming...lunch_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Ah, what's that? Worm's wart, mmm, and...frog's breath._

 _SALLY_

 _What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it I won't_

 _swallow a spoonful._

 _SALLY_

 _I'm not hungry... [knocking spoon] Oops!_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has strength as it_

 _is. Me, to whom you owe your very life._

Ash: Well I would eat it if I were him.

Pikachu: You would anything that is food when you're hungry, and you eat a lot too.

Ash scratched the back of his head when his buddy said that.

 _SALLY_

 _Oh don't be silly. [eats soup with trick spoon] Mmmm, see. Scrumptious._

 _[Dr. Finkelstein eats soup]_

 _[Halloween]_

 _MAYOR_

 _Did anyone think to dredge the lake?_

 _VAMPIRE_

 _Ah, this morning!_

 _ZERO_

 _barks_

 _Witch_

 _Hear that?_

 _Witch (little)_

 _What?_

 _Witch_

 _Shh!_

 _ZERO_

 _barks_

 _VAMPIRE_

 _Zero!_

 _[fanfare as Jack and Zero arrive]_

 _Kid_

 _Jack's back!_

 _MAYOR_

 _Where have you been?_

 _JACK_

 _Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it._

 _MAYOR_

 _When?_

 _JACK_

 _Immediately!_

 _MAYOR_

 _[in his mayor truck]_

 _Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight_

Max: What a funny looking car.

The Doctor: I used to have a car. I wonder what happened to it?

Spider-Man: I don't drive cars, mainly because why should I, if I could swing instead. It is definitely a lot faster than one too.

 _[at meeting]_

 _Clown_

 _[giggles as he hits Sally]_

 _JACK_

 _Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmastown._

 _Town Meeting Song_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman and Cast_

 _JACK_

 _There are objects so peculiar_

 _They were not to be believed_

 _All around, things to tantalize my brain_

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_

 _And as hard as I try_

 _I can't seem to describe_

 _Like a most improbable dream_

 _But you must believe when I tell you this_

 _It's as real as my skull and it does exist_

 _Here, let me show you_

 _This is a thing called a present_

 _The whole thing starts with a box_

 _DEVIL_

 _A box?_

 _is it steel?_

 _WEREWOLF_

 _Are there locks?_

 _HARLEOUIN DEMON_

 _Is it filled with a pox?_

 _DEVIL, WEREWOLF, HARLEQUIN DEMON_

 _A pox_

 _How delightful, a pox_

 _Brock: Wow there's a lot of confusion between the two holidays._

 _Awesomebrenguy: Well not all of the holidays met the other ones in this movie._

 _JACK_

 _If you please_

 _Just a box with bright-colored paper_

 _And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

 _WITCHES_

 _A bow?_

 _But why?_

 _How ugly_

 _What's in it?_

 _What's in it?_

 _JACK_

 _That's the point of the thing, not to know_

 _CLOWN_

 _It's a bat_

 _Will it bend?_

 _CREATURE UNDER THE STAIRS_

 _It's a rat_

 _Will it break?_

 _UNDERSEA GAL_

 _Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake_

Buneary: I wouldn't want to have that present.

Buneary was back by Pikachu.

Pikachu: I wouldn't either.

 _JACK_

 _Listen now, you don't understand_

 _That's not the point of Christmas land_

 _Now, pay attention_

 _We pick up an oversized sock_

 _And hang it like this on the wall_

 _MR. HYDE_

 _Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_

 _MEDIUM MR. HYDE_

 _Let me see, let me look_

 _SMALL MR. HYDE_

 _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

Spider-Man: I just lost my appetite, and I will never look at a stoking the same way again.

Everyone except me: Agreed!

 _JACK_

 _Um, let me explain_

 _There's no foot inside, but there's candy_

 _Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

 _MUMMY AND WINGED DEMON_

 _Small toys_

 _WINGED DEMON_

 _Do they bite?_

 _MUMMY_

 _Do they snap?_

 _WINGED DEMON_

 _Or explode in a sack?_

 _CORPSE KID_

 _Or perhaps they just spring out_

 _And scare girls and boys_

Buneary: This is really scary, now I'm starting to hate Christmas.

Pikachu: Don't worry Buneary Christmas is better than this.

Buneary smiled which made Pikachu smile.

Max: Yeah! I mean I never really celebrated Christmas that much, but it is a lot better than this.

 _MAYOR_

 _What a splendid idea_

 _This Christmas sounds fun_

 _I fully endorse it_

 _Let's try it at once_

 _JACK_

 _Everyone, please now, not so fast_

 _There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

 _Well, I may as well give them what they want_

 _And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last_

 _For the ruler of this Christmas land_

 _Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice_

 _Least that's what I've come to understand_

 _And I've also heard it told_

 _That he's something to behold_

 _Like a lobster, huge and red_

 _When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on_

 _Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_

 _That is, so I've heard it said_

 _And on a dark, cold night_

 _Under full moonlight_

 _He flies into a fog_

 _Like a vulture in the sky_

 _And they call him Sandy Claws_

 _Well, at least they're excited_

 _But they don't understand_

 _That special kind of feeling in Christmas land_

 _Oh, well..._

 _[Jack's house]_

 _JACK_

 _There's got to be a logical way to explain this Xmas thing._

 _[Dr. Finkelstein's castle]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl._

 _[locks Sally away]_

 _[dingdong]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Oh my head...the door is open._

 _JACK_

 _Hel-lo_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Jack Skellington, up here my boy._

 _JACK_

 _Dr. I need to borrow some equipment._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Is that so, whatever for?_

 _JACK_

 _I'm conducting a series of experiments._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know._

 _JACK_

 _I know._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up._

 _SALLY_

 _Hmm. Experiments?_

 _[Jack's house]_

 _JACK_

 _Zero, I'm home._

 _[Jack examines & experiments with Xmas stuff]_

The Doctor: He doesn't need to experiment with those things, because it would do nothing.

 _JACK_

 _Interesting reaction...but what does it mean?_

 _[Sally's room]_

 _[after Sally jumps to give Jack his basket...]_

Max: What a brave girl, I mean I've jumped out of windows too.

Spider-Man: Me too.

Misty: You too are crazy to do that.

Spider-Man: Well it's in my job description.

The Doctor: Jumping out of windows is not that hard. It's what comes afterwards that might scare you.

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You can come out now if you promise to behave. Sally. Sally. Oooh! Gone_

 _again!_

 _[Jack's house]_

 _[Sally gives Jack his basket and sneaks off and picks a flower which_

 _catches on fire]_

Buneary: What's going to happen, I mean why did that Christmas Tree catch on fire.

Awesomebrenguy: You will find out later.

 _Jack's Obsession_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman and Cast_

 _CITIZENS OF HALLOWEEN_

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

 _He's all alone up there_

 _Locked away inside_

 _Never says a word_

 _Hope he hasn't died_

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _Something's up with Jack_

 _JACK_

 _Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_

 _Will it let me be? I cannot tell_

 _There's so many things I cannot grasp_

 _When I think I've got it, and then at last_

 _Through my bony fingers it does slip_

 _Like a snowflake in a fiery grip_

 _Something here I'm not quite getting_

 _Though I try, I keep forgetting_

 _Like a memory long since past_

 _Here in an instant, gone in a flash_

 _What does it mean?_

 _What does it mean?_

 _In these little bric-a-brac_

 _A secret's waiting to be cracked_

 _These dolls and toys confuse me so_

 _Confound it all, I love it though_

 _Simple objects, nothing more_

 _But something's hidden through a door_

 _Though I do not have the key_

 _Something's there I cannot see_

 _What does it mean?_

 _What does it mean?_

 _What does it mean?_

 _Hmm..._

 _I've read these Christmas books so many times_

 _I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

 _I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

 _My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart_

 _As often as I've read them, something's wrong_

 _So hard to put my bony finger on_

 _Or perhaps it's really not as deep_

 _As I've been led to think_

 _Am I trying much too hard?_

 _Of course! I've been too close to see_

 _The answer's right in front of me_

 _Right in front of me_

Pikachu: So that's what he is planning to make Christmas.

Buneary: Oh no.

Dawn: Don't worry Buneary it's just a movie.

 _It's simple really, very clear_

 _Like music drifting in the air_

 _Invisible, but everywhere_

 _Just because I cannot see it_

 _Doesn't mean I can't believe it_

 _You know, I think this Christmas thing_

 _It's not as tricky as it seems_

 _And why should they have all the fun?_

 _It should belong to anyone_

 _Not anyone, in fact, but me_

 _Why, I could make a Christmas tree_

 _And there's no reason I can find_

 _I couldn't handle Christmas time_

 _I bet I could improve it too_

 _And that's exactly what I'll do_

 _Hee,hee,hee_

 _JACK_

 _Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!_

Spider-Man: There are so many reasons why his idea might go wrong.

The Doctor: You know I said that same thing when I first watched this movie.

 _MAYOR_

 _Patience, everyone. Jack has a special Job for each of us. Dr._

 _Finkelstein, your Xmas assignment is ready. Dr. Finkelstein to the front_

 _of the line._

 _VAMPIRE_

 _What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?_

 _JACK_

 _Perhaps it can be improved?_

 _VAMPIRES_

 _No problem!_

 _JACK_

 _I knew it! Dr. thank you for coming. We need some of these._

 _[showing picture of Santa and sleigh]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Hmm.. their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think._

 _MAYOR_

 _How horrible our Xmas will be._

 _JACK_

 _No-how jolly._

 _MAYOR_

 _[switches face]_

 _Oh, how jolly our Xmas will be. [gets pelted] What are you doing here?_

 _LOCK_

 _Jack sent for us._

 _SHOCK_

 _Specifically._

 _BARREL_

 _By name._

 _LOCK_

 _Lock_

 _SHOCK_

 _Shock_

 _BARREL_

 _Barrel_

Buneary: They look scary.

Pikachu: Yeah they should keep their masks on. Which reminds me why don't you wear a mask Max?

Max: Tried it once, didn't like it. Also it was hard to see and aim while wearing it.

Spider-Man: I wear a mask and I can see out of it just fine.

Max: That's because you are used to it.

 _MAYOR_

 _Jack, Jack it's Oogie's boys!_

 _JACK_

 _Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top_

 _secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief._

 _SHOCK_

 _And we thought you didn't like us, Jack._

 _[giggles]_

 _JACK_

 _Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now-_

 _[whispers to LS &B]_

 _And one more thing - leave that no account Ooogie Boogie out of this!_

Misty: Who's Oogie Boogie?

Awesomebrenguy: You'll see.

I said with a smile.

 _BARREL_

 _Whatever you say, Jack._

 _SHOCK_

 _Of course Jack._

 _LOCK_

 _Wouldn't dream of it Jack._

 _[all said with their fingers crossed]_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Performed by Paul Reubens, Catherine O'Hara, and Danny Elfman_

 _LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws_

 _LOCK_

 _I wanna do it_

 _BARREL_

 _Let's draw straws_

 _SHOCK_

 _Jack said we should work together_

 _Three of a kind_

 _LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Birds of a feather_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wheeee_

 _La, la, la, la, la_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight_

 _Throw away the key and then_

 _Turn off all the lights_

Ash: These guys remind me of team Rocket.

Pikachu: Me too.

 _SHOCK_

 _First, we're going to set some bait_

 _Inside a nasty trap and wait_

 _When he comes a-sniffing we will_

 _Snap the trap and close the gate_

Misty: Ahh! It's a bug.

 _LOCK_

 _Wait! I've got a better plan_

 _To catch this big red lobster man_

 _Let's pop him in a boiling pot_

 _And when he's done we'll butter him up_

 _LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Throw him in a box_

 _Bury him for ninety years_

 _Then see if he talks_

 _SHOCK_

 _Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man_

 _Can take the whole thing over then_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

 _That he will cook him rare_

 _LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Wheeee_

 _LOCK_

 _I say that we take a cannon_

 _Aim it at his door_

 _And then knock three times_

 _And when he answers_

 _Sandy Claws will be no more_

 _SHOCK_

 _You're so stupid, think now_

 _lf we blow him up to smithereens_

 _We may lose some pieces_

 _And then Jack will beat us black and green_

 _LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

 _Tie him in a bag_

 _Throw him in the ocean_

 _Then, see if he is sad_

 _LOCK AND SHOCK_

 _Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around_

 _If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_

Max: I bet he's not a mean as some people that I meet.

Doctor: I say the same here.

 _BARREL_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I'll bet_

 _LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

 _Of snake and spider stew_

 _Ummm!_

Spider-Man: Really, that's just like saying that they're going to put me in a stew.

The Doctor: They probably would if they met you.

 _We're his little henchmen and_

 _We take our job with pride_

 _We do our best to please him_

 _And stay on his good side_

 _SHOCK_

 _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

 _BARREL_

 _I'm not the dumb one_

 _LOCK_

 _You're no fun_

 _SHOCK_

 _Shut up_

 _LOCK_

 _Make me_

 _SHOCK_

 _I've got something, listen now_

 _This one is real good, you'll see_

 _We'll send a present to his door_

 _Upon there'll be a note to read_

 _Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

 _Until his curiosity entices him to look inside_

 _BARREL_

 _And then we'll have him_

 _One, two, three_

 _LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick_

 _Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits_

 _Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see_

 _Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Sandy Claws..hahaha_

Awesomebrenguy: That is Oogie Boogie.

Buneary: He looks and sounds scary.

Misty: Agreed.

Ash: Wow Misty got scared fast.

Misty punched him.

Ash: Ow!

 _[city hall]_

 _JACK_

 _It goes something like this. [Jingle bells]_

 _How about it? Think you can manage?_

 _PERSON INSIDE BASS_

 _a one, and a two, and a three, and a. . ._

 _[Jingle in a flat key by the band]_

 _MAYOR_

 _Next!_

 _JACK_

 _Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great_

 _shape. Sally, I need your help more than anyone's._

 _SALLY_

 _You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision._

 _JACK_

 _That's splendid._

 _SALLY_

 _No, it was about your Xmas. There was smoke and fire._

 _JACK_

 _That not my Xmas. My Xmas is filled with laughter and joy and this-my_

 _Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it._

 _SALLY_

 _Jack, please, listen to me-it's going to be a disaster._

 _JACK_

 _How could it be-just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is_

 _white._

 _SALLY_

 _It's a mistake, Jack._

 _JACK_

 _Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit._

 _MAYOR_

 _Next!_

 _JACK_

 _I have every confidence in you._

 _SALLY_

 _But it seems wrong to me, very wrong._

Max: Is it just me or does Jack have a crush on Sally.

Pikachu: it's just you.

Spider-Man: Actually I think he does too.

Max: Ohhh, so it's not just me.

 _[to Behemoth]_

 _JACK_

 _This device is called a nutcracker._

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _Jack, Jack we caught him we caught him._

 _JACK_

 _Perfect! Open it up. Quickly!_

 _[opens to reveal the Easter bunny]_

Dawn: How cute.

Ash: What is it?

Awesomebrenguy: It's the Easter Bunny.

Dawn: It looks like Buneary in a way.

 _JACK_

 _That's not Sandy Claws!_

 _SHOCK_

 _It isn't?_

 _BARREL_

 _Who is it?_

 _BEHEMOTH_

 _Bunny!_

 _JACK_

 _Not Sandy Claws...take him back!_

 _LOCK_

 _We followed your instructions-_

 _BARREL_

 _we went through the door-_

 _JACK_

 _Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door_

 _shaped like this._

 _[shows Xmas cookie in shape of tree]_

 _SHOCK_

 _I told you!_

 _[LS &B start fighting]_

 _JACK_

 _Arr! [making scary face at LS &B]_

Buneary: Ahh!

Buneary hides behind Pikachu.

Pikachu: Don't worry Buneary, it's over now.

Buneary came out and watched the movie again.

 _JACK_

 _I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Take him home first and_

 _apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat_

 _him nicely._

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _Got it. We'll get it right next time._

 _[Dr. Finkelstein's castle]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally._

 _IGOR_

 _Master, the plans._

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Excellent, Igor._

 _[throws him a dog bone]_

 _Making Christmas_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman and the Citizens of Halloween_

 _CLOWN_

 _This time, this time_

 _GROUP_

 _Making Christmas_

 _ACCORDION PLAYER_

 _Making Christmas_

 _MAYOR_

 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_

 _Is so fine_

 _GROUP_

 _It's ours this time_

 _And won't the children be surprised_

 _It's ours this time_

 _CHILD CORPSE_

 _Making Christmas_

 _MUMMY_

 _Making Christmas_

 _MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD_

 _Making Christmas_

 _WITCHES_

 _Time to give them something fun_

 _WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY_

 _They'll talk about for years to come_

 _GROUP_

 _Let's have a cheer from everyone_

 _It's time to party_

 _DUCK TOY_

 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_

 _VAMPIRES_

 _Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_

 _With spider legs and pretty bows_

 _VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON_

 _It's ours this time_

 _CORPSE FATHER_

 _All together, that and this_

 _CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN_

 _With all our tricks we're_

 _CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL_

 _Making Christmastime_

 _WOLF MAN_

 _Here comes Jack_

 _JACK_

 _I don't believe what's happening to me_

 _My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies_

 _Hee, hee, hee, hee_

 _HARLEQUIN_

 _Won't they be impressed, I am a genius_

 _See how I transformed this old rat_

 _Into a most delightful hat_

Pikachu: Seriously that could be me on that hat.

Spider-Man: I know they treat us like we are garbage.

Ash: How did you know that it was like you buddy.

Pikachu: Awesomebrenguy reads me and Buneary stories about some of the creatures that live here.

 _JACK_

 _Hmm, my compliments from me to you_

 _On this your most intriguing hat_

 _Consider though this substitute_

 _A bat in place of this old rat_

 _Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong_

 _This thing will never make a present_

 _It's been dead now for much too long_

 _Try something fresher, something pleasant_

 _Try again, don't give up_

 _THREE MR. HYDES_

 _All together, that and this_

 _With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_

 _(Instrumental)_

Brock: Some cool transitions between the two holidays, to see what Christmas is like to them.

The Doctor: You said it.

 _GROUP_

 _This time, this time_

 _JACK_

 _It's ours!_

 _GROUP_

 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_

 _La, la, la_

 _It's almost here_

 _GROUP AND WOLF MAN_

 _And we can't wait_

 _GROUP AND HARLEOUIN_

 _So ring the bells and celebrate_

 _GROUP_

 _'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_

 _We'll all sing out_

 _JACK_

 _It's Christmastime_

 _Hee, hee, hee_

 _[Christmastown]_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty,_

 _nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year._

 _[door chime: jingle all the way]_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Now who could that be?_

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _Trick or treat!_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Huh?_

Brock: Wow they are better at kidnapping than Team Rocket.

Dawn: I agree with that.

Spider-Man: What I have heard, I think anyone is better at kidnapping than Team Rocket.

 _[back to Halloweentown]_

 _[to Jack in Sandy garb]_

 _SALLY_

 _You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all._

 _JACK_

 _Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful!_

 _SALLY_

 _But you're the Pumpkin King._

 _JACK_

 _Not anymore. And I feel so much better now._

 _SALLY_

 _Jack, I know you think something's missing. But -_

 _[pricks Jack's finger with needle]_

 _JACK_

 _SALLY_

 _Sorry_

 _JACK_

 _You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the_

 _coat, the boots -_

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _Jack, Jack this time we bagged him!_

 _LOCK_

 _This time we really did!_

 _BARREL_

 _He sure is big Jack!_

 _SHOCK_

 _And heavy!_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Let me out!_

 _JACK_

 _Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you. Why you have_

 _hands! You don't have claws at all._

Ash: What made him think he had claws?

Misty: Well his last name is Clause, he probably just got confused.

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Where am I?_

 _JACK_

 _Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have_

 _another worry about Xmas this year._

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _What?_

 _JACK_

 _Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy._

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _But there must be some mistake!_

 _JACK_

 _See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course, that's_

 _what I'm missing._

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _But -_

 _JACK_

 _Thanks! [took Sandy's hat]_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _You just can't... Hold on where are we going now?_

 _JACK_

 _ho ho ho_

 _SALLY_

 _This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know..._

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Me? On vacation on Xmas eve?_

 _BARREL_

 _Where are we taking him?_

 _SALLY_

 _Where?_

 _LOCK_

 _To Oogie boogie, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more_

 _comfortable than that and Jack said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?_

 _SHOCK & BARREL_

 _Yes he did._

Dawn: I don't see how that would make him comfortable.

Spider-Man: They're villains and villains always say that.

Max: He's right; I've had that happen to me tons of times.

The Doctor: Me too.

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?_

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _No!_

 _[Dr. Finkelstein's castle]_

 _[getting fog juice]_

 _SALLY_

 _This'll stop Jack._

 _[working on new creation to replace Sally]_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _What a joy to think of all we'll have in common. We'll have_

 _conversations worth having._

 _[Oogie's]_

 _LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL_

 _[laughing]_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents._

 _SHOCK_

 _I think he might be too big._

 _LOCK_

 _No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!_

 _[in Oogie's lair]_

 _Oogie Boogie's Song_

 _Performed by Ken Page with Ed lvory_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Well, well, well, what have we here?_

 _Sandy Claws, huh?_

 _Oh, I'm really scared_

 _So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha_

Buneary starts to get scared again, and Pikachu tries to comfort her.

Pikachu: Don't worry I'm right here.

 _You're jokin', you're jokin'_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _You're jokin' me, you gotta be_

 _This can't be the right guy_

 _He's ancient, he's ugly_

 _I don't know which is worse_

 _I might just split a seam now_

 _If I don't die laughing first_

Misty: Wait he's made out of bugs.

Spider-Man: How many times do I have to say this? That was a spider that came out, and spiders aren't bugs they're arachnids!

 _Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

 _There's trouble close at hand_

 _You'd better pay attention now_

 _'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

 _And if you aren't shakin'_

 _There's something very wrong_

 _'Cause this may be the last time_

 _You hear the boogie song, ohhh_

 _THREE SKELETONS_

 _Ohhh_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Ohhh_

 _TWO SKELETONS IN VICE_

 _Ohhh_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Ohhh_

 _THREE BATS_

 _Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man_

 _SANTA_

 _Release me now_

 _Or you must face the dire consequences_

 _The children are expecting me_

 _So please, come to your senses_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _You're jokin', you're jokin'_

 _I can't believe my ears_

 _Would someone shut this fella up_

 _I'm drownin' in my tears_

 _It's funny, I'm laughing_

 _You really are too much_

 _And now, with your permission_

 _I'm going to do my stuff_

 _SANTA_

 _What are you going to do?_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _I'm gonna do the best I can_

 _Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_

 _To me is music in the air_

 _'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

 _Although I don't play fair_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess_

 _With lives on the line_

 _Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_

 _Now that'd be just fine_

 _SANTA_

 _Release me fast or you will have to_

 _Answer for this heinous act_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Oh, brother, you're something_

 _You put me in a spin_

 _You aren't comprehending_

 _The position that you're in_

 _It's hopeless, you're finished_

 _You haven't got a prayer_

 _'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

 _And you ain't going nowhere_

 _[LS &B laughing]_

Buneary: Please say this movie is almost over.

Awesomebrenguy: We're more than half way thru this movie.

Brock: This is a very interesting one.

 _[back to Halloweentown]_

 _[Sally pouring fog juice into fountain]_

 _[Jack appears from coffin and there's applause]_

 _MAYOR_

 _Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every_

 _star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride,_

 _you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave._

 _[the fog starts to get worse]_

 _MAYOR_

 _You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living..._

 _JACK_

 _Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in_

 _front of their noses._

 _SALLY_

 _Whew!_

 _VAMPIRE_

 _This fog's as thick as, as..._

 _CYCLOPS_

 _Jelly brains_

 _VAMPIRE_

 _Thicker!_

 _JACK_

 _There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams._

 _Kid_

 _[crying] There goes Xmas._

 _ZERO_

 _barks_

 _JACK_

 _No Zero, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to_

 _light my way! To the head of the team, Zero! We're off!_

Spider-Man: Ha, I know what he got that from.

The Doctor: Yeah Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

 _SALLY_

 _Wait Jack, no!_

 _[Jack is off!]_

 _[cheers]_

 _JACK_

 _ho ho ha ha ha_

 _SALLY_

 _Good bye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong._

 _Sally's Song_

 _Performed by Catherine O'Hara_

 _I sense there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

 _And does he notice my feelings for him?_

 _And will he see how much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be_

 _What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever end up together?_

 _No, I think not, it's never to become_

 _For I am not the one_

Buneary: She's kind of like me.

Pikachu: What do you mean by that?

Spider-Man: Man aren't you blind.

Buneary aimed at him again and Spider-Man ran.

 _[Jack playing Sandy]_

 _JACK_

 _ho ho ho ho ho ho he he he_

 _[lands loudly & wakes up little kid]_

 _A little kid_

 _Santa!_

 _[sees Jack]_

 _[gasps] Santa?_

 _JACK_

 _Merry Xmas! And what is your name?_

 _Kid_

 _uh uh_

 _JACK_

 _That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway._

 _There you go sonny. Hohohohehehe_

 _[goes back up chimney]_

 _Mother_

 _And what did Santa bring you honey?_

 _[pulls out shrunken head]_

 _[mother and father scream]_

 _JACK_

 _Merry Xmas!_

 _Cop_

 _[ON PHONE]_

 _Hello, police._

 _[frantic peanuts-type talk]_

 _Attacked by Xmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint_

 _we've had._

 _JACK_

 _hohohohehehe_

 _[killer wreath, snake, vampire toy, killer duck]_

 _[screams]_

 _[Jack puts toys down chimneys]_

 _[screams]_

 _[Jack in the box chases fat kid]_

 _JACK_

 _You're welcome one and all!_

 _Cop_

 _[on phone]_

 _Where'd you spot him?_

 _-Fast as we can, ma'am_

 _-Police_

 _-I know, I know a skeleton_

 _-Keep calm_

 _-Turn off all the lights_

 _-Make sure the doors are Locked_

 _-Hello, police_

 _Newscaster_

 _Reports are pouring in from all over the globe_

 _that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus,_

 _mocking and mangling this joyous holiday._

Spider-Man: At least they're not doing the foot in the stocking idea.

Everyone: Agreed!

 _Halloween residents_

 _[cheers]_

 _Newscaster_

 _Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop_

 _the perpetrator of this heinous crime._

 _SALLY_

 _[over the Newscaster]_

 _Jack, someone has to help Jack. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?_

 _Newscaster_

 _-Come back and save Xmas_

 _JACK_

 _Look Zero, search lights!_

 _[firing at Jack]_

 _JACK_

 _They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job._

 _[almost hits Zero]_

 _JACK_

 _Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us._

 _ZERO_

 _bark_

 _JACK_

 _It's ok, Zero. Head higher!_

 _[Oogie lair]_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Are you a gamblin man, Sandy? Let's play._

 _[sees sally's leg]_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Mmmm.. my, my...what have we here?_

 _[Sally's hands start to rescue Sandy]_

 _SALLY_

 _[whispering] I'll get you out of here._

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Ah, lovely. Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle._

 _[Sally's hands untie Sandy]_

 _[Oogie realizes that there's no body to the leg]_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?_

 _[Oogie sucks Sandy and Sally back in]_

 _[back to Jack]_

 _JACK_

 _Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be_

 _surprised._

 _[sleigh gets hit]_

 _JACK_

 _They're trying to hit us! ZERO!_

 _ZERO_

 _Bark_

 _[sleigh gets hit]_

 _[as Jack's falling]_

 _JACK_

 _Merry Xmas to all and to all a good night..._

Misty: He deserved that.

Awesomebrenguy: No one deserves to be shot out of the sky.

Ash: I agree with you.

 _[Halloween]_

 _WEREWOLF_

 _howl!_

 _MAYOR (with white face)_

 _I knew this Xmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut. Terrible_

 _news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jack has been blown to_

 _smithereens. Terrible, terrible news._

 _[back to "normal" town]_

 _Cop_

 _[in car]_

 _Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of_

 _Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like_

 _Xmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat the impostor has been_

 _shot down but there's still no sign ..._

 _[Jack in cemetery]_

 _Poor Jack_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _How could I be so blind?_

 _All is lost, where was I?_

 _Spoiled all, spoiled all_

 _Everything's gone all wrong_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _Find a deep cave to hide in_

 _In a million years they'll find me_

 _Only dust and a plaque_

 _That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"_

 _But I never intended all this madness, never_

 _And nobody really understood, well how could they?_

 _That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great_

 _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

 _Well, what the heck, I went and did my best_

 _And, by god, I really tasted something swell_

 _And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky_

 _And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did_

 _And for the first time since I don't remember when_

 _I felt just like my old bony self again_

 _And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

 _That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha_

 _And I just can't wait until next Halloween_

 _'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream_

 _And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might_

 _Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_

 _Sandy Claws, hmm_

Ash: I think he is better as the Pumpkin King then Santa Claus.

Max: Yeah he should have stuck to that, then he wouldn't have gotten shot down.

 _[Oogie lair]_

 _SALLY_

 _You wait till Jack hears about this. By the time he's through with you,_

 _you'll be lucky if you..._

 _MAYOR_

 _The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is_

 _now a pile of dust._

 _SALLY_

 _[gasp]_

 _JACK_

 _Come on Zero. Xmas isn't over yet!_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?_

 _SALLY_

 _Help, help, help, help_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Sandy, looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie._

 _SALLY_

 _[scream]_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _on - hahaha_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _This can't be happening!_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger._

 _One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha [rolls dice]_

 _What! Snake eyes. [bang on table]_

 _Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot!_

 _Bye bye doll face and sandman._

 _Ha, ha, ha_

Buneary: I don't want to look.

Buneary pulled her fluff up on her face.

 _[about to dump Sally & Sandy Claus into the lava]_

 _What the..._

Pikachu: Buneary come look they didn't die.

Buneary puts her fluff back.

 _JACK_

 _Hello Oogie_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Jack, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead._

 _Well come on bone man._

 _ZERO_

 _bark bark_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _oooo ooo ooo. Pull an arm. ha ha_

 _SALLY_

 _Jack look out!_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _So long, Jack. haha_

 _JACK_

 _How dare you treat my friends so shamefully._

 _[Jack pulls the thread that came loose that held Oogie together]_

 _OOGIE BOOGIE_

 _Now look what you've done. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, bye bye bye_

Buneary: Scary!

Pikachu: That's disturbing.

Misty: BUGS! AHH!

Awesomebrenguy: Yeah that is the most disturbing part there.

Spider-Man: Why did he have snakes and spiders in him sense they aren't bugs?

The Doctor: Just to make him interesting I guess.

 _JACK_

 _Forgive me Mr. claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess_

 _of your holiday._

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack? The next time you get the urge to take over_

 _someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her! She's the only one who makes_

 _any sense around this insane asylum!_

 _Skeletons..._

 _JACK_

 _I hope there's still time-_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _To fix Xmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!_

 _[and laying a finger aside of his nose, up Oogie's chimney he rose]_

 _SALLY_

 _He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do._

 _JACK_

 _How did you get down here Sally?_

 _SALLY_

 _Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to -_

 _JACK_

 _to help me_

 _SALLY_

 _I couldn't just let you just..._

 _JACK_

 _Sally, I can't believe I never realized...that you..._

 _MAYOR_

 _Jack, Jack!_

 _BARREL_

 _Here he is!_

 _LOCK_

 _Alive!_

 _SHOCK_

 _Just like we said._

 _MAYOR_

 _Grab a hold my boy!_

 _JACK & SALLY_

 _whoa!_

 _NEWSCASTER_

 _Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been_

 _spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed._

 _He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes_

 _folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Xmas to_

 _excited children all over the world!_

 _Finale_

 _Performed by Danny Elfman, Catherine O'Hara, and the Citizens of Halloween_

 _CHORUS_

 _La, la, la, (etc.)_

 _Jack's OK, and he's back, OK_

 _CHILD CORPSE AND CHORUS_

 _He's all right_

 _MAYOR AND CHORUS_

 _Let's shout, make a fuss_

 _Scream it out, wheee_

 _CHORUS_

 _Jack is back now, everyone sing_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _JACK_

 _It's great to be home!_

 _SANDY CLAWS_

 _Hohohohoho_

 _Happy Halloween!_

 _[Sandy Claws brings snow to Halloween]_

 _JACK_

 _Merry Xmas!_

 _CHILD CORPSE_

 _What's this?_

 _CYCLOPS_

 _What's this?_

 _HARLEQUIN DEMON_

 _I haven't got a clue_

 _MR. HYDE_

 _What's this?_

 _CLOWN_

 _Why it's completely new_

 _OFF-SCREEN VOICE_

 _What's this?_

 _WOLFMAN_

 _Must be a Christmas thing_

 _OFF-SCREEN VOICE_

 _What's this?_

 _MAYOR_

 _It's really very strange_

 _CHORUS_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _What's this?_

 _What's this?_

 _(Repeat)_

 _DR. FINKELSTEIN_

 _Careful, my precious jewel!_

 _[Dr. F. with his new wife!]_

 _JACK_

 _My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side_

 _Where we can gaze into the stars_

 _JACK AND SALLY_

 _And sit together, now and forever_

 _For it is plain as anyone can see_

 _We're simply meant to be_

 _[at the end of FINALE, Zero zooms off into the heavens]_

 _THE END!_

Buneary: Man, how I wish that was me.

Pikachu: Don't worry Buneary you find someone special.

Max and Spider-Man: Are you serious.

Awesomebrenguy: Any ways, how did you guys like the movie.

Ash and Dawn: It was awesome.

Brock: I liked it.

Misty: It certainly scared me.

Spider-Man: Certainly the best Halloween movie I've seen by far.

The Doctor: Already have seen it.

Pikachu: I thought it was great.

Max: What Buneary snuggling up against you, or the movie.

Pikachu and Buneary blushed heavily.

The Doctor: Okay Max, and Spider-Man stop teasing them.

Awesomebrenguy: Alright who wants candy!

Everyone: We DO!

Awesomebrenguy: Alright thanks for joining us this Halloween Special.

Brock: It's really been a ride.

Awesomebrenguy: I wouldn't have put it better myself.

Awesomebrenguy: Anyway's…

Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
